Where True Love Lies
by Jacobslove26
Summary: When Jo returns, she will have to figure out who her heart truly lies with. Is it her first love who she came home for? Or is it someone else? While going through this journey there are hearts broken, lies told, and more drama than she ever wanted. Will friendships be mended or lost forever. Her life is about to change in every possible way. How will everyone cope?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story besides the ones that I added in myself. I hope everyone enjoys reading and as a reminder, please leave comments. If any are negative then just please stop reading instead of leaving nasty reviews. Thank you very much and let's get started shall we? I hope I make my followers proud

The sun was shining as I pulled up to my old family home. It was a beautiful log cabin that my grandfather had built my grandmother with the help of the Elders. I smiled as happy memories ran through my head of my life in this house. My parents were killed when I was three, so my grandparents raised my brother and I. I can remember the love that overflowed inside of those walls. I do not think there could have been kids that were as happy as we were. I grabbed my duffel bag before turning off my car and heading up the front steps of the porch. I missed smelling my grandmother's baking when I came home. Now the house was empty, the once warm atmosphere was chilled with the absence of the most two wonderful people I had known.

After standing there for a few moments taking it all in, I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped inside before shutting the door behind me and opening all of the blinds in the house. I hated the darkness when it was always full of light in the past. I quickly took my bag upstairs and dumped it on my bed. I had moved my furniture in a few weeks ago, but I wasn't able to move in right away. My internship at a hospital in Cali had prevented it. Now I was finished and would start my RN position in the NICU in a couple of days.

It wasn't very much longer until my things were unpacked and put away. I then changed into a pair of black yoga capris and a white long sleeved t-shirt to go with it. I found my pink Nike shox and slipped them on before cleaning the house from top to bottom. There was a lot of dust that had built up over the years. My brother never came over here even though he lived on the Reservation. He didn't like the empty feeling it had. I was just finishing up the last bathroom when the house phone rang. I was able to keep the same number that had always been here which was a big help for me because I had enough to remember. "Hello" I said after running to get the phone.

"Jo, how long have you been back?" Garrett asked.

"Only just a few hours" I replied looking at my watch, "four to be exact."

"I can't believe you didn't call me." he said.

"I'm surprised you didn't come and see me." I retorted.

"Touché" he laughed. "Anyway, what are you doing for dinner?"

"I was thinking about going to the diner in Forks" I replied stretching.

"You could come over to Sue's and have dinner."

"Garrett, I don't want to intrude."

"Last time I checked an invitation wasn't intruding."

"Yeah Yeah."

"Besides, Leah wants to see you. I have never seen her so excited in my life. For once she is smiling."

"Really? You want to pull that on me." I said letting the sarcasm drip in my voice.

"Here I thought you were best friends."

"We USED to be close friends, that all changed a long time ago."

"Anyways, get your ass over here."

"It will be awkward. Last I heard her and—"

"Stop right there. Those two are no more." I felt my heart about leap out of my chest. The whole reason I came back here was, Sam. Now just maybe…. "He is engaged to her cousin Emily Young." And there it goes right out of my chest…again.

"Oh great. More drama. I think I will pass for tonight though. I would rather enjoy my first night here."

"Your loss." He hung up and I slammed the phone down on the receiver. I guess Sam would rather keep it in the family. I quickly ran upstairs and showered before dressing in a pair of denim skinny jeans with my white flats and a pink long sleeved t-shirt that showed off my curves perfectly. Looking in the mirror, I realized how much I had changed since I had been gone. My dark brown hair that used to be just past my shoulders, now hung to my waist in perfect ringlets. I was taller now too. When I left I was five foot three, but these past few years I grew. I now stand at a tall five foot ten. I always had a big chest on me, and I still did so that stayed the same. I was toned now instead of the "teenager" type of body that I had before. Even my butt was cute and perky. I laughed to myself before grabbing my car keys and heading into town.

It took me about five minutes before I was crossing the "border" as my grandpa referred to it. Don't ask me how I knew where it was, I could just feel it. A few minutes later I saw Newton's. I couldn't believe that store was still here. I parked across the street and walked in to grab some hiking supplies. I hadn't been in the woods forever and I was dying to go. There was a guy standing at the register. He looked up and smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"No she is fine". I turned around and Leah standing behind me. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the backpacks. I could hear her following behind me. "I saw you walk in when I came out of the grocery store." She continued. I ignored her. "Jo, please talk to me." She grabbed my arm and I shoved her away.

"I have nothing to say to you, Leah." I replied coldly. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Listen, can we at least talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about. You were my best friend who I told everything to. I end up leaving after my grandparents passed and you start seeing the guy that I was desperately in love with." I was getting pissed.

"It wasn't like that." Leah sighed. "You left. I was upset and so was Sam."

"Really? Next you're going to tell me that you confided in each other and then fell for each other? Nice. Come up with something original for once Leah. Or can't you think for yourself and find your own life?" She looked like I smacked her in the face.

"Man, Jo. You have become such a bitch since leaving the Rez and making something of yourself." She answered before walking out of the store. I kind of felt bad but then again, she deserved it.

I found what I was looking for before paying and walking out to the car. I unlocked my car and opened the trunk, throwing the bags in. "Is that you, Jo?" a girl said. I turned only to be met with the one and only Emily Young. Great just my day. I looked down at her and put on my best smile.

"Hey Emily. How are you?" I asked. Shutting the trunk and leaning against it. Emily was a few inches shorter than me.

"I'm good. When did you get back?"

"Today actually." I replied.

"Have you seen Leah?"

"Yeah I have." I said sharply.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you guys? She doesn't really talk to me anymore since…"

"Is that right? Well I don't really talk to her anymore cause of Sam. She betrayed me. Sam was the love of my life and she was my best friend. As soon as I was gone she took him for herself. That is unforgivable between friends and family. Especially when you are close. Don't you think?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. Her face was red.

"Sometimes it can't be helped." She whispered. I continued to stare at her. "I am sorry about what happened, Jo."

"I am sure you are. You see, what Leah did to me was painful. It hurt so bad and I wanted her to feel the way I did. I guess you did that for me. You were Leah's family and stabbed her in the back. Karma was a bitch on her part."

"Are you upset with me?"

"I am disappointed in you." I answered flatly before walking to get in my car.

"There you are Em." I turned at the sound of that voice. It was one that was so familiar. One that sent shivers through my body. Sam was walking toward Emily with a gorgeous smile on his face.

"I was just talking to Jo." She said as he walked up. That was when he looked at me. His deep chocolate brown eyes met mine and my world stopped. Just as it always had done before. He looked shocked, happy, but yet confused.

"Hey Sammie." I said giving a small smile. "How are you?" It took him a minute before he spoke. His attention that was for Emily, was mine now.

"Jo…what are you doing here?" he asked breathless.

"I'm back. I got a job at the hospital." I said walking towards him. He looked me up and down.

"You've changed." He said.

"So have you, Mr. Muscles." I laughed. He smiled.

"I'll see you around won't I?" he asked.

"Of course. You know where I am if you ever want to say hi." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He squeezed me just as tight before I stepped back. "It was nice seeing you." I quickly kissed his cheek forgetting Emily was there and then walked off. Before getting into my car I looked back at him one last time making sure this was all real. He was watching me with the look that I missed so much. I knew I had make the right choice in coming back home. Sam Uley was my home.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I hope everyone is liking the story so far. I only own my characters and that is it. Don't forget to review!

The sound of my alarm woke me up. I turned it off before getting up and going to shower. This was my third day of work and I was already working the graveyard shift. I loved working at the hospital. It was the babies and my co-workers that made it all worth it. The hot water began waking me up and I stretched feeling my shoulders pop. When I was finished, I wrapped up in a towel and dried my hair. Once it was completely dry, I headed into my bedroom to get dressed. My work clothes were on one side of the closet while my other clothes were on the opposite side. I found a cute pair of green scrubs that had wolves on them and quickly got ready. When I was fully dressed, I slipped on my green crocks and pinned my hair into a ponytail before brushing my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror to check my appearance and smiled. I wore a little make up but not a lot. I liked myself with the more natural look.

Glancing at the clock, I decided I had thirty minutes before I had to be to work. I decided to swing by Billy's and grab a cup of coffee and see if he needed me to bring him any medicines home. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my jeep, grabbing my phone on my way out the door. I threw my purse in the passenger's seat and headed off towards Billy's. It was foggy out this evening and hard to see. I was grateful that it wasn't raining though. I could barely see Billy's house, but when I did I was right on the driveway. I quickly turned in and shut the engine off before grabbing my tumbler and getting out. As I neared the porch, Jacob popped up from beside of the house. "Hey Jo. Working tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was just swinging by to see if your dad needed me to get him any meds while I was working. That and was hoping I could get some coffee. I'm kind of out." I replied holding up my cup. He laughed.

"Yeah, come on in." I followed him in the house only to be met by Billy's smiling face.

"Good evening, sweetie." He said grinning. "And what can I do for you?" I smiled.

"Well I was hoping I could get some coffee and see if you needed me to bring you back any meds when I get home in the morning."

"Well, I could something for my headaches. Do you think you could get me some Motrin or something?" he asked. I nodded as Jacob poured some coffee in my cup.

"Do you get headaches often?" I asked walking over to look in Billy's eyes. His pupils looked fine.

"I wouldn't say often." He answered.

"Ok, I will bring you some 800mg. But I want to give you a check- up before work tomorrow, Ok."

"Alright. Fine." He sighed. "And thanks Jo." He patted my hand as Jacob handed me my coffee.

"Thanks Jacob." I said kissing his cheek. He had gotten taller as well. He nodded and ran out the door.

"And while I get my check- up you could always tell me about the trouble you're stirring up around here." He chuckled.

"I'll think about it. See ya around Billy." I walked outside to my jeep and started it up. I placed my cup in the cup holder and pulled out, making my way to forks.

Twenty five minutes later, I was on the elevator heading up to the fourth floor. I was sipping my coffee and waiting patiently when the elevator stopped on the second floor. The doors opened and Dr, Cullen joined me. "Good morning, Jo." He said smiling. His teeth sparkled and his golden eyes shone. He was always so happy, but yet guarded.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen. How is the family?" I asked politely.

"All are fine. Please call me Carlisle."

"Yes sir." I laughed. He smiled. "You know, you remind me of my son Jasper."

"Oh really? Well, I hope that is a good thing." I grinned.

"Yes, yes it is. He is very polite and kind. A little cautious, but isn't everyone in some sort of way. I mean we all have our demons, right?" I nodded in agreement.

"That we do." Before anything else was said we reached my floor. I smiled and walked out, leaving him to continue on his way. I liked Dr. Cullen. He was nice and very considerate. You could tell that he had a passion for helping people and he was very good at it. He had never lost a patient yet. If I ever needed any advice regarding a patient, I could go to him and he would help the best that he could. I walked into my office and checked my schedule before clocking in and beginning my rounds. I found baby Jasmine and picked her up. She was so tiny. Her mom was a drug addict and so she had to have twenty four hour supervision to make sure she was fine. I grabbed a bottle and shook it up before opening it and putting the nipple on it. I sat in the nearby rocking chair and began feeding her. Little Jasmine was going to be put up for adoption in a few months when she was going to be released. I had grown attached and wanted some way to keep her with me. Even though that was unrealistic due to my work scheduling.

The rest of the night I did my rounds feeding, changing diapers, taking vitals, giving medicine, shots, everything to take care of these little miracles. Around one in the morning I was able to take my lunch break. I locked up my office and went to the elevator to go to the cafeteria. On my way down my cell rang. "Hello," I said.

"Jo, hey it's Sam." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Sam. How did you get my number?" I asked exiting the elevator and heading down the hall.

"Um, Billy. I was kind of wondering if you were busy right now."

"I am actually heading to the cafeteria for my lunch break. I only get an hour." I said.

"Well, good. I kind of got us lunch and figured that we needed to talk. I will be in there in a minute." With that he hung up and I sighed. As much as I missed Sam and saw him as being my home, I didn't know if I could or even wanted to have a relationship with him. We had both changed and well, I was afraid of getting hurt again. I was too focused on my job to really dedicate anytime to a relationship right now. Sam was always the kind of guy that loved attention and I was beginning to think that I could not give him that right now. These are the kind of thoughts that have played in my head these past few days.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table that was near the back and in a corner. I pulled up the messages on my phone and found one from Dr. Cullen. _Jo, my wife would like to invite you to dinner this weekend if you are free. I would have come down to ask you in person but I have been busy. Let me know as soon as you can. Have a goodnight. _Dr. Cullen had become a good friend since starting here. There was something about him that was so familiar. I could not explain it. Maybe it was because we were both different than anyone else. I know I always felt out of place. I was taller than most girls and I guess considered more than attractive in the beauty department. Compared to my brother and other's on the Rez, I had a sort of shimmer to my appearance but nothing overly noticeable. Garrett always joked that I was the affair baby. I used to roll my eyes and flip him off which would send him into hysterical laughter.

"Hey" I looked up and found Sam looking down at me with a smile on his face. I returned it before standing up and giving him a hug. "Aren't you adorable in your wolfie scrubs?" he joked.

"Of course. I see you are finally wearing a shirt." I remarked. He chuckled.

"I brought us some subs from the diner if that is ok." He said sitting the bag on the table. I sat back down in my spot while he sat opposite of me. "Cold cut extra mayo?" he asked glancing up at me.

"Yum." I said. He grinned. "You still know me after all of this time."

"Yes I do." He commented while he handed mine to me. We both began eating before he broke the silence. "Listen, I do not know nor do I understand what went on between us the other day. I do know that I am engaged to Emily and I love her but for some reason you show up and confuse the hell out of me, Jo." He sighed. I swallowed and took a drink of my tea.

"I won't lie to you, Sam." I began locking eyes with him. "I came back home for you. I came back hoping that you and I would have a chance again. When I am with you it is like I am home. That I know. When I left I could not stop thinking about you. What happened between you and Leah pissed me off. I was mad at the both of you for so long. Then I realized that I was mad because I still loved you. I am trying to figure this out as much as you are, trust me on this." I sighed. " We both have changed, Sam. We are not teens anymore, especially younger teens. We have grown as people and there may never be a you and me again. I just know that I felt that same connection that we had all those years ago and it sparked something. Whether I want to take that and run to see where it goes, I don't know yet. I may speak my mind and say things that hurt people's feelings, but I would never intentionally cause someone pain for my own gain." No matter how bad I want to, I thought. Sam sighed and set his sandwich down.

"This keeps getting harder." He murmured.

"What does? Sam, there is nothing to do. We just see each other and maybe hang out as friends and then whatever happens, happens. I do know that I work a lot and I love what I do. I also know that you cant be away from your girlfriends for very long because you feel neglected and that is something that comes with a relationship with me now." I said. He nodded.

"I understand. And you're right, we will see each other around and I know you are passionate about everything you do. That is what I fell for in the first place. Like I said, I love Emily. She takes care of me completely and is always there when I need her. She is good for me and balances me out. You on the other hand challenge me. You make me push myself to succeed and do my best. You bring me out of my shell and make me loosen up. I just don't know what to do. I have to choose between who I am and who I want to be which makes me choose between you. I am not ready for that yet. There is too much to lose and too many complications right now." He stood up and grabbed his trash. I followed behind throwing mine in the trash after him. We both walked back toward the elevator in silence, both lost in our thoughts.

"Stop making this more than what it is. You are acting like you are in a relationship with me and Emily when in reality it is just her. We are reacquainted friends Sam. That is all. Stop getting so wound up and live your life day by day. Take what the day gives and keep going about life like always. Whatever happens will be meant to happen." I whispered before standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek. "I have to get back. Bye Sam". The elevator opened and I stepped inside watching his smile as the doors closed.

I looked down at my watch and saw that I had twenty minutes before my lunch was over so I went up to Dr. Cullen's office to see if he was busy. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened I saw his back down the hall rounding the corner. By the direction that he was going I figured he was going to his office. I waved at the girls that were at the desk while I made my way down the same hall. A minute later I stood in front of his door and knocked. The door opened to a beautiful copper haired boy. I smiled at him causing him to blink in surprise. I hated that reaction from guys. "Hi, is Carlisle available?" I asked nicely.

"Um yeah, please come in." he said opening the door wider to reveal Carlisle at his desk and a blonde boy standing beside him. The boy's curls were a little unruly but gave him his boyish appearance.

"Hello, Jo." Carlisle smiled genuinely. "Is everything ok dear?" he asked standing.

"Yes sir. Everything is completely fine. I just came to talk to you about the text that you sent me earlier." I replied.

"Please, have seat." He replied gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. I walked over and sat down crossing ankles under the seat. "Oh, how rude of me. This is my son Edward." He said motioning toward the copper haired boy. "And this is my other son, Jasper." I smiled at both noticing they all had the same golden eyes that were so oddly beautiful.

"It is wonderful to meet you. I have heard a little about you Jasper, but unfortunately I cannot say the same about you Edward." I replied. "My name is Josephine McCarty. Please call me Jo, though." The boys looked at each other before looking at Carlisle questioningly.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." Jasper said. I noticed his accent and giggled.

"So, Jo. Are you able to make it to dinner?" Carlisle asked.

"What day were you thinking exactly?" I asked.

"Saturday night if that is fine with you."

"That is perfect actually. What time should I be there?"

"Does 6:00 sound good?"

"Yes thank you. I must get back to the NICU though. I guess I will you guys later. Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner, Carlisle."

"Really, it is no problem at all." I smiled at the three of them before leaving and going back to work.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by after that. Carlisle and the two of his kids seemed super nice and different than most people, which was a breath of fresh air. They seemed as unique as me and that was pleasant for me. I felt a connection growing with the three of them, kind of like I was going to walk away Saturday night with a huge surprise to take with me. My shift ended at seven thirty so I ran up to the pharmacy and picked up the Motrin before driving home. I was so exhausted and relieved that next week I would be working day shift. It was Thursday, so I had off until Monday morning at 7:30. I would be forcing myself to stay awake the rest of the day so I could sleep tonight and get back on schedule.

It wasn't long before I was at Billy's house. I pulled in and walked up to the house with my bag and his meds. I had just gotten on the porch when the door opened. He smiled a big smile before waving me in. "You look super tired, Jo." He said looking me over.

"Oh, I am. I have to stay awake to get back on schedule. I work day shift beginning next week now." I yawned. "Come on old man, no more distractions, time for that check up." I followed him into the living room and began checking his blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate. "Well, overall you are in good health except for that blood pressure. I will need to get you some medication for that as well. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No. Not that I know of. I really appreciate this, Jo."

"I know, Billy. I will run into town and get your meds later today so you will have it. You need to start it as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I said kissing his cheek. "Have any coffee?" I asked. He laughed before going into the kitchen with me behind. "How has Jake been?" I questioned as I sat down at the table.

"He is hung up over Charlie's daughter Bella. The girl is with the Cullen boy and well…" he trailed off. I wasn't going to ask any questions there was a reason he stopped when he did and it was none of my business.

"Young love" I whispered.

"How come you and Jake never hang out? I mean other than work. You two were friends even if you were older. Maybe you could convince him to move on." He turned and looked at me knowingly.

"I don't know, Billy. I can only do so much. We will see though ok. I may have seen him a ew times, but he never looks at me really. He looks anywhere but at me, like he is afraid of something."

"Yeah I know, that is because he is. Don't worry about that though." He said smiling.

"I will try. That is all I can do." I whispered. I finished my coffee and then left for the day to get some things done and have some down time to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited a while before publishing this chapter that I have had done for a while. I was hoping to get reviews and even some more views for my story. I would really like to see if anyone likes this story or if I need to delete altogether. Please keep the reviews nice and not rude. If you do not like it then please do not review. Thanks so much and for those of you who may like this story, thanks for hanging in there . I only own my characters by the way.

After getting home from Billy's I quickly turned on the shower and let the hot water run over my shoulders. I placed my hands on the wall and let the hot water stream down my neck and shoulders. I was worried about Jasmine, I was a workaholic, and I hadn't seen my brother Garrett since being home. On top of that Leah was trying to be nice and here I was being an immature bitch. I even acted that way with Emily and I was starting to regret being such an ass….almost.

I finished my shower and dried off before wrapping up in the towel. I grabbed my brush from the basket under the sink and brushed my hair out, only to have the curls bounce right back into place. I went to my room and slipped on my panties and black cheerleading shorts, as well as my bra and white tank top. Once I was dressed, I found my black flip flops and put them on. As I checked myself in the mirror I smiled. I was happy and blessed to be in great shape, even if I had to work my butt off to get there.

I had already made up my mind that I was going to see Garrett today. I needed some brother time and he was the one and only guy for the job. I grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs. I quickly grabbed my cell phone from the bar and a bottled water from the refrigerator, calling Garrett on my way out to the jeep. It rang three times before he answered. "Well hello there." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey G. Are you busy?" I asked opening the door and climbing in.

"Not really. Just setting at Sam and Emily's with Jacob and the guys." He answered. I could hear other voices in the background. I froze.

"In that case, would you want to meet me at the beach?" I asked. "I haven't seen you since I have been home and I miss you." I sighed.

"Of course. I will be there in five minutes." We hung up and I began the short drive to First Beach.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Garrett walking out of the tree line. I laughed seeing him just as naked as Sam. Only he wasn't as tan. I got out and ran toward him, hurling myself at him. He caught me in the air and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "G!" I screeched.

"J!" he yelled in my ear. We laughed before he sat me down. "Wow sis. You look good." He said looking me over.

"Well so do you, Mr. Beefy." I laughed. He gave me a little shove before joining in. "So, have have you been?" I asked once we began walking.

"Great really." He said smiling. I could tell he was being genuine because that smile reached his eyes. I smiled back in return. "I hear that you have been super busy since you have been home. It's really nice what you are doing for Billy by the way."

"I do it because he is like family. You know that. I would do the same for grandma and grandpa if they were still alive." I sighed. " I miss them ya know. I know it hurts you to be in that house. It does me too. But where it causes you pain the most. For me it's comfort. I feel close to them there. Here, really. In La Push. I feel like I can still feel them and it makes me feel better. Even on bad days."

"I can understand that. I don't come around there because well, it not only hurts, but its because it hurts more that I can feel them there too and not see them." Garrett sighed. " That and I never really have a whole lot of time either."

"I see. I would ask but by that tone not too many people can know and that is fine. As long as you are staying out of trouble." He chuckled.

"I always stay out of trouble. Anyway, what are your plans this weekend?" he asked.

"Dr. Cullen actually invited me over for dinner tomorrow evening." I said letting out a yawn. We had reached the cliffs by now when Garrett stopped. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"I can't be rude. Mrs. Cullen insisted."

"J, do me a favor. Don't get too involved with that family ok. I mean they are good people from what I have heard, but there is history there that you do not need to dig up and get involved in. Trust me on this, please. I don't want you looking for information and trying to figure them out. Keep yourself emotionally distanced ok."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just. Trust me. I need you too. I don't want you to get hurt again. That is all. And well the Cullen's move around a lot so just don't get attached."

"Is that what this is about? You don't want me to get close to them, but you do want me to get buddy buddy with Leah again? She hurt me. They haven't done anything to me and I think I am old enough to take care of myself." I turned and walked back to the jeep leaving Garrett standing at the edge of the cliff. He could jump for all I cared at that moment.

I backed out of the parking lot and headed to Forks to go get Billy's medicine like I promised. I had just pulled up to the pharmacy when I spotted Charlie's cruiser at the diner. He always ate at that place for as long as I could remember. I walked into the pharmacy and made my way into the back to get the medicine. I was almost there when I heard someone say my name. "Jo." I turned and saw Jasper standing in the isle across from where I was. As he walked toward me I noticed a little pixie girl beside of him. She had such a bubbly personality that shown in the way she walked. This girl shared the same traits that the other Cullen's I met had. " Hello, Jasper." I said smiling. "Hi. I'm Josephine McCarty." I said to the girl. She smiled and gave me a tiny hug. I smiled.

"It was so nice to meet you finally. I have heard so much about you." The girl said. "I'm Alice by the way."

"It was great meeting you too. What are you guys doing here?"

"We had to pick up some first aid things for the house. You can never have too much around when Bella comes over." She laughed.

"I take it she is very clumsy. Well it's good you are looking out for her."

"Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow?" Jasper spoke up. I felt myself become intrigued and filled with wonder as I looked into his eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He looked a little shocked and maybe taken back by what I said. "Anyways, I hate to be rude but I need to pick up medicine for a family member of mine. Should I call before I come over tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, please just come on over." Alice replied.

"Yes, please do. We will be expecting you anyways. Carlisle has told the family great things about you." Jasper added.

"Oh really? Well I am looking forward to hearing about those things." I replied laughing.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any family around here?" Alice asked. Jasper shot her a look that I didn't quite understand. It was a look of shock and maybe a hint of disbelief. I looked back at Alice.

"Um, Yes I do. My brother Garrett lives on Rez." I answered. Alice grinned liked she figured something out.

"Alright, well we won't keep you. Have a good day, Jo." She said bouncing out of the store with Jasper behind her. She was a handful that was for sure, and I haven't really gotten to know her yet. I went on and picked up Billy's meds before returning to the Rez and giving it to him. I also made sure that he took it while I was still there. I quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil, ripping the page in half I wrote down the instructions to the medicine and how it was given and stuck it to fridge.

"This is so you do not forget or so Jacob knows when to give it to you. I wrote down the time you took it and checked it off as well as the other times you have to take it. Just check it or cross it off when you take the meds at that time." I said bending down to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you around Billy. If you need anything call me."

As I was walking out the door, I saw Jacob walking out of the tree line followed by two other guys. All three were shirtless and only wearing shorts. If i didn't know any better, I would think that they were commando under those shorts. "Hey Jo!" Jake called waving from a distance. I waved back.

"Hey Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to swing by and maybe have a pizza and movie night, tonight. I have to do something to keep me awake and well, there isn't much to do". I laughed. He chuckled.

"yeah sure. This is Quil and Embry." He said looking at each of the guys. I smiled.

"Its nice meeting you, I'm Jo." I was internally hoping I could get to know everyone at once. I was so sick of introducing myself every ten minutes.

"Yeah you too. We've heard a lot about you." Embry said smiling.

"Yeah, between all of the drama that has been going down since you came back." Quil said. "Emily's been on edge and arguing with Leah. It was bad before that Leah ignored her. It's worse now that they openly hate on each other." Jacob looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Dude, shut up. She just brought the place to life and made them confront their already existing problems." Embry said. Quil just shrugged before he really looked at me when the clouds moved a little to let the sun peek through. I saw his jaw drop a little and then noticed Embry was staring at me too…in awe. I rolled my eyes.

"Pull it together guys before you die from all that admiration you're sending my way." I joked. I turned slightly to look at Jacob. "So, what's the verdict? You going to come hang out with me later? Like sevenish?" I asked. Just making sure.

"Yeah ok. Do I need to bring anything?" he asked.

"Nope just yourself. That is all."

"What about Garrett?" Embry asked.

"What about him. I'm mad at him and do not want to talk to him. So yeah. Anyway, I need to go. I'll see you later Jake." I gave him a small hug and waved at the others before walking off to my jeep. I was so glad I only lived right down the road so it wasn't a long ass drive. I was beginning to feel the weight of sleeplessness from all that working. I had to stay up til at least ten before I went to bed though.

Seven came quickly. The pizza had arrived five minutes prior to Jake knocking on my door. I opened it and found him standing there in jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles. His smile was bright and lit up his face. "Come in, Jake. I hope you're hungry. The pizza just got here about five minutes ago." He followed me into the kitchen where the five pizzas were.

"You ordered enough didn't you?" he laughed.

"A little birdie told me that you had a big appetite so I made sure I was prepared." I snickered. He smiled, meeting my eyes for the first time. I blushed and turned to grab the paper plates. Jacob was a very good looking kid. I would go out on a limb to say almost better looking than Sam. That wouldn't be fair though. Sam had manly features that showed control and dominance. Which was a turn on in its own. Jacob on the other hand, while he had the body and the height. He had still had the boyish features mixed with the mature ones. The boyishness in its own right was a turn on when it was on a body like that. I swear in that moment I felt like a cougar. I handed Jacob his plate and grabbed a couple cokes from the fridge, handing him one of those also. Once we had our plates full, we headed into the living room where Jacob picked out a horror film, no surprise there, and I put it in. The Conjuring was ok, but Jake hadn't seen it yet so I didn't complain.

The night was fun. It was filled with laughter at the movie and also at each other when we would catch the other one jumping out of fright. It was the most fun that I had in a while. Honestly, I needed this carefree fun to relax. I was also glad that I could take Jake's mind off of the girl for at least tonight. We both had succeeded in distracting the other one, even if he didn't know that was what he had done. He wasn't the only one who had skeletons in their closet, let alone an ex that was close by and the drama that went right along with that. TO be honest my life felt like one big soap opera lately and I needed a break. From that and life. I could see now that Jake was the one who could give me that.


End file.
